


All These Things

by moongalaxied



Series: KlanceWeek2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2 - KlanceWeek2016, Love/Hate, M/M, Prompt - Hate/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongalaxied/pseuds/moongalaxied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Hate</i> <b><strike>or</strike></b> <i>Love</i></p><p>Keith hated many, <i>many</i> things about Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things

**Author's Note:**

> I had something else in mind before I wrote this but I felt that was just awful and I’m a better writer than producing something half - assed.

If Keith were to tick off all the things he hated about Lance, he was unsure how long the list would be. There were many, _many_ things that Keith hated about Lance, finding himself at the end of his patience as irritation shot through him like a bullet.

The way he would make a pun whenever the opportunity presented itself, no matter the situation. Keith perpetually wondered if Lance took _anything_ as seriously as the rest of them did.

Lance’s bad flirting and quips were the bane of Keith’s existence **(** _he’ll never admit a few of them actually worked_ **)**  with Lance trying to portray himself as suave - _it **never** worked_. 

Keith preferred quiet, and quiet was made difficult with Lance’s incessant talking. Even in the training deck, where Keith planted himself day after day, Lance talked, _talked_ and _**talked**_. The red paladin had actually debated asking Allura if there was any sort of Altean magic to keep Lance quiet.

_Sometimes, love and hate_

There are _many_ things that Keith hated about Lance, but he only quietly admires the things he loves about Lance.

He would never admit any of them, not even if his life was on the line, but here he was, admitting it to himself. The way Lance would try and lighten the mood in any situation, no matter what kind of situation it was.

Even though he _hated_ it and found it _**relentlessly** _ annoying, Lance’s chatterbox mouth seemed to keep any other thoughts he had at bay. He seemed to sleep better after he had listened to Lance drone on and on about his family **(** _Keith felt like he now knew more about Lance’s family than he should; than he would have allowed himself to know_ **)**.

Keith much preferred being left alone when he was angry, upset, scared or even just plain sad and allowed to handle it himself. Keith had thrown pillows, bed sheets and anything he could find to give Lance the hint to leave him to his own devices, but Lance was adamant in staying. 

On the flip side of that list, if Keith were to tick off all the things he loved about Lance, he was unsure how long that list would be, too.

_really are two sides of the same coin._


End file.
